


【侑日】“魔女”的巧克力

by soapsoapsoap



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapsoapsoap/pseuds/soapsoapsoap
Summary: 214情人节快乐！这是all日向情人节24小时的活动文！我是抢到日向号码牌的10点选手！（本文又名214见色起意的特别服务
Kudos: 21





	【侑日】“魔女”的巧克力

**Author's Note:**

> 214情人节快乐！  
> 这是all日向情人节24小时的活动文！  
> 我是抢到日向号码牌的10点选手！  
> （本文又名214见色起意的特别服务

假期想睡到自然醒的宫侑被一团重物压醒，是他帮北信介前辈养的橘猫。没想到自己也有一天沦为铲屎官的宫侑把这只橘猫养得过分肥胖。他乱着头发撸了撸猫，再穿上黑T进了淋浴间。

洗漱完毕后，放在木桌上的手机发出了叮的新消息提示音，单手拧着猫点开了新邮件。

“恭喜宫侑先生抽中了本公司情人节限定的真人‘魔女’急陪送的项目。按照您先前的个人选项，我们为您挑选到了符合条件的‘魔女’。请保持电话在线……”

‘诈骗邮件。’宫侑面无表情地锁掉屏幕，抱着橘猫到客厅准备倒猫粮喂食。

无所事事看着橘猫翻滚来翻滚去的宫侑瘫了将近两个小时，点开联系人通讯页面，想要喊那群现充和他一起出门占排球场。换运动服的想法刚浮现，玄关处就传来了敲门声，大脑里默认是快递的宫侑直接打开了门。

“下午好，宫侑先生。我是您……”不等对方把话说完，被冲击到的宫侑反射性地用力甩上了门。

站在门口白瓷砖上弯着腰鞠躬的日向翔阳只感受到了一阵风撩过了他的头发，拒之门外的挫败与尴尬让他紧张了起来，鼓了鼓腮帮子，戴着粉水晶的右手又敲上了门。

“宫侑先生！……”

‘妈的，那邮件不是假的，这是怎么知道地址的？还真送了个人来陪过情人节？’努力回想自己是被谁坑了个人信息的宫侑此时又收到了一封邮件，来自宫治。

‘忘了跟你说，上次我用你的名字填了份广告，好像中奖了…’被卖得彻彻底底的宫侑平复了想跟宫治再打一架的心情，笑着开门预备着开口跟对方说我不需要，但是对方反应力和速度明显快于他。

日向翔阳就这样灵活地挤了进去，然后被宫侑抵着门上。宫侑先还是不耐烦的目光立即被那双和小孩一样有神采的栗眼攫住了，因为穿着黑绒袍，皮肤看起来就像瓷娃娃一样细腻，鼻尖上还有点粉红，脸孔让宫侑有了莫名的熟悉感。

“宫，宫侑先生，我是今天给您送本命巧克力的‘魔女’…”要念出这种做作台词的日向只觉得羞耻。

宫侑清楚地看见日向的脖子和耳朵迅速变了颜色，不明显的红晕从领口露出的肤肉蔓延直上，白皙的皮肤这时就布上了一层诱惑外人的粉色，恶劣的想法瞬间冒出，他贴在日向耳边说：“你不是男孩子吗？怎么穿裙子说自己是魔女？”

日向翔阳取下了头上小尖帽，抿了抿嘴不情愿地回答：“裙子不就是给男人穿的吗？”‘而且，这些不都是你自己选的嘛？’后半句吐槽违心地没有讲出来。

“哈，好，那你送我的巧克力呢？”宫侑注意到日向黑袍下穿的是裙摆很大的舞裙，因为有过高的开衩，所以还穿上了女式的长筒袜。

一下子想到了什么的日向慢吞吞地脱下高跟鞋，这让身高差更加明显了，他绕着宫侑转了一个圈随后行了一个礼，嗫嚅着嘴唇，睫毛轻颤：“巧克力附带的礼物就是我，它存放的地方可能需要宫侑先生您自己找出来。”

说出来的话引诱味十足，但他本人眼睛死死地盯着脚尖。宫侑不是故意没有回应，他现在感觉胸腔跳动的频率远远超过了140。

尴尬却又暧昧的气氛瞬间炸开，不想再升温下去的日向先一步了动作，坐在地板上屈起了膝盖，穿着黑筒袜的腿显得更撩人，接着解开了黑袍系的蝴蝶结，日向纤长脖子上是缎带仿佛就在印证“礼物”这个词。

宫侑在对方抬头的时候就吻了上去，舌头有技巧地在日向唇周舔吮，与刚才的恶劣不同，他轻柔缓慢地在照顾这位卖力装作成熟的‘魔女’。

这个吻对日向来说，就像默契已久的情人间的亲吻，但从未真正意义上接吻过的日向呼吸急促了起来，栗眼隐隐有了水雾，更深的里面似乎有什么东西要涌起来了。

日向有些头晕目眩地攥住宫侑的腰带，宫侑同时也手指用力地扯断了日向脖子上的缎带，连着背后的那几根也被松散开。

“唔，宫侑先生…哈，请拆开您的礼物吧。呼啊……”淫秽到某一定层次的话在日向嘴里说出来有了十分真诚的感觉。

日向的后颈被轻易而举地捉住了，松掉的舞裙也被宫侑垮掉了半边，朱红的凸起的乳粒出现在宫侑眼前，在无暇白嫩的肤肉上红艳地触心。

食指与拇指揉捻起那株小小的花苞，另一只手从裙下被长筒袜包裹的腿抚摸上去。

日向又轻轻搂住了宫侑的脖子回吻了过去，男人的舌头毫不犹豫地侵略进了他的口腔，舌根搅动起里面炽热的一切。

“哈，嗯……嗯…啊…”细弱的呻吟在唇间漏出，日向感受到下身的东西将束腰下的布料撑了起来，他难堪地想夹紧双腿，看穿他想法的宫侑强硬地将他顶开。

日向翔阳全身都散发着一股青涩的气息，这人宫侑有些不自在，他感觉自己是在对一个男高中生进行性侵犯，可坏到骨子里的天性不会变。

“你这么容易就兴奋了吗？真是淫荡…”宫侑没有带有任何鄙夷的调笑反而让日向更想逃避，喘息变得更加急促起来。舞裙背后的绑带被宫侑慢条斯理地挑开，然后又粗暴撕开了束腰与吊带袜的连接，这一下子就暴露出裙下真正艳丽的美景。

被衬得过分雪白的腿根间，日向的性器挺立着，白色轻薄的蕾丝布料被黏液沾湿。宫侑右手肆意地抚摸着日向湿漉漉的裙底，然后低声说：“你来之前有玩过？”

“唔呜，有…有用玩具扩，张过，哈！”

“哦？那我都被你骗了，我还以为你真的是个乖孩子？”

“原谅我，呜…啊…”大脑有些不能分辨语气的日向真的以为宫侑生气了，他任由宫侑将他翻了个身，然后压着他的腰间，让他撅起了臀部，火热的硬物碰在了日向的臀缝间。

“不听话的‘魔女’是要接受惩罚的对吧？”与往常不同的低哑声线激得日向打了寒颤，随后滚烫的唇色游荡过日向的背脊，最后在腰窝处打转。

要融化掉了，日向顺从地跟着宫侑的动作，前面湿透的内裤被褪了下来，知道接下来会发生什么的日向有些害怕，后腰连着大腿都在战栗。但意料之外的，挤入后方隐秘的菊穴口的是一个滑腻湿润的软物。被按住后颈没办法回头看的日向想了半响才意识到那是什么后，他差点羞耻地哭着尖叫起来，他伸手咬住了自己的手背才忍住。

“变态，呜啊……宫侑，侑…好变态，嗯呜！”下身被舔润的后穴就像蚌肉一样张开，呼吸又一次变得断断续续起来，快感伴随着鞭苔入骨的羞耻感，这一切都让从未经历过如此激烈又大胆的性事的日向终是抑制不住哭了起来。

这哭声除了正侵犯着他的男人，没有其他人能听见，同样地，他哭得越厉害，玩弄他的男人就越变本加厉。

空气里湿润的喘息和低吟融混起来，宫侑抱起前端已经滑了精的日向进了卧室，却让他趴在床边，双手抓住已经软绵绵的腰让对方的后臀高撅起，这是摆明让人羞耻无比的姿势。

破罐子破摔的日向捂着嘴手撑着床沿，想让抑制不住的叫声的音量更小一点，面对着不断激缩的小穴，宫侑握着炽热的肉茎抵在了那处，嘴唇贴上了日向的细软的后颈。

“唔呜…”感到硕大的肉刃正一点一点挤开柔嫩的肉壁挺入进来，日向无所适从地撅着屁股，被顶的前后耸动，比宫侑娇小的身躯在对比下完全就对应了宫侑先前侵犯未成年人的想法。

宫侑的唇再次压上来时，日向仿佛听见了自己的心跳前所未有地剧烈，而背后紧贴着他的胸膛也近乎一致地与他共振着。溢出的呻吟就像拉成丝的蜜糖，宫侑想听到更多，缠着日向的舌尖凑近了红色的耳垂。

日向整个身子就像被电流过了一般打了哆嗦，下身柔软的内壁把宫侑吸得更紧了。被死死掌控着的日向刚想要爬起身，就感到对方用更狠的力道挺腰插进了他的更深处，将他彻彻底底地贯穿了。

“啊！哈啊…混蛋…！”日向无力地被宫侑压在床上，怒骂起来更像磨了牙佯装撒娇的小狮。耳边清晰地听见那如空气般的笑音，立马想反抗，结果宫侑从后面将他抱得更紧，膝盖死死压住他的腿窝， 明明进入到一个可怕深度的性器又往里顶了顶。体型差异让日向没法抗衡掉宫侑，他被他一边狂热亲吻着，一边插进了甬道的深处，臀部都被染上了艳色。

咂咂的水声钻进了耳膜，宫侑笑意更浓地咬上日向的后颈肉，紧接着，他猛扣住了日向有点乱扭的腰，粗硬的茎身狠狠碾过肉壁里的某一点。

“呼啊！…哼，嗯……啊！”日向双股止不住战栗，他的脊骨几乎都被这情欲的高温融化看，日向在这极致的快感里煎熬地高潮，卷翘的橙发磨蹭着宫侑的喉结，宫侑只觉得自己被撩拨得紧。

不知道被用力冲撞了几个回合，换了几个姿势，在身后的男人将爱液淋在甬道里时，日向只觉得他的肉壁麻木了，已经有些翻出嫩肉大开着混着精液涌流了出来，日向摸着酸胀的小腹，红舌抵着白齿想要说什么，可又一次被宫侑吻上封了嘴。

藏在束腰口袋里的别着情书的粉红盒装的巧克力现在孤零零和橘猫干瞪眼。

————

“宫治，你在想什么？”北信介推了一下手里还握着米饭但是在发呆的男人。

宫治回过神来，嘴角扬了扬，回道：“我只是觉得宫侑这次情人节应该过得很快活。”

“你上次帮他填的什么？”

“情色公司的性癖调查。”

“……？？！”

fin


End file.
